Leave Me Alone
by Jennifer Hyacinth
Summary: Stephanie doesn't know why her brother and father won't let her live her own life. Now she's found someone who will help her with that


Stephanie sighed loudly as she stared out the window of her limo while on the way to the arena for the show that night

Stephanie sighed loudly as she stared out the window of her limo while on the way to the arena for the show that night. She really didn't want to go. She was tired of hearing her father talk about business and what she should wear. She was tired of hearing Shane tell her what she should wear and how she should act. She was tired of her mother trying to act like nothing was wrong all the time. Stephanie wished her mother would just admit when there was a problem and not try to hide it. They were her family and she loved them, but sometimes they got on her nerves. She sighed, and wished she were somewhere else. But she really had no choice. She was on the air tonight. She had to further the angle between her, Triple H and Kurt Angle. Since she was still a good 15 minutes away, she decided she would go over her notes for the show. As soon as she picked up the papers, her cell phone rang.

"I wonder who that is. I bet its Daddy calling to see if I'm going over the notes for the show." Stephanie picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"How's my favorite wife doing?" It was Paul. 

"I'm fine Paul. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine Steph. I thought last night at the meeting you looked a little stressed out so I tried to call you after the meeting, but no one answered. So I'm calling now to see if you're feeling better. Are you?" Paul asked with concern in his voice.

"Thanks for your concern Paul. I'm fine. It's just doing all these shows one after the other, you know. It can get a little..."

"Tiring?" Paul finished for her.

"Yeah. A little. Well, thanks for calling. I've got to get back to my notes for the show so I can be the most evil wife you've ever had." Stephanie laughed evilly

Paul laughed "I'm glad to see you're in better spirits Steph. I'll talk to you when you get here OK?"

"OK. Bye Paul"

"Bye Steph"

Paul was nice but he was starting to act like Shane. She has one big brother already. She doesn't need another one to worry her to death. Stephanie continued to look over the notes until she got to the arena. She stopped when the driver opened the door and handed her her bags. As Stephanie was walking to her dressing room, she saw him. She thought he was so beautiful. Down the hall was Matt Hardy. Stephanie loved how he had this habit of walking around without a shirt until it was time to go on. She was staring at him until she noticed Shane yelling her name. Oh great, Stephanie thought. She looked down; there's nothing wrong with what I have on. It's jeans and a T-shirt. Did I miss a meeting today? No, I don't remember a meeting today. I wonder what he wants.

"Stephanie! Steph! Wait up!" Shane yelled as he came running down the hall.

"Yes Shane?" Stephanie said, clearly sounding exasperated.

"Didn't you hear me calling you? Who are you staring at?' Shane asked looking over he shoulder. "Who is there to see?" Seeing Matt without a shirt, Shane says, "Oh I see what you're staring at. Well, don't get any ideas. You know how Dad feels about you dating wrestlers. He won't like this little crush one bit." 

"Shane, I don't have a crush on Matt. He has a nice body and had his shirt off. If you saw a pretty woman with a bikini on, you'd still look even if you are married to Marissa." Stephanie said, looking Shane right in the eyes, so he'd know she was serious.

"Ok, ok. Whatever you say little sis. Well, I came over here because Dad wants to know if you've gone over your notes and what you plan on wearing tonight. He wants to see it to see if he approves. I want to see too. I won't have you going out there looking like some hooker. I have to look out for my little sister."

That was it. Stephanie was fed up. She blew up. "First of all Shane, yes I did go over my notes. I always go over my notes OK? Second of all, I am 24 years old! I will wear what I want when I want, if I want. Understand? I don't need your approval or Vince's approval! Now if you'll excuse me I have a show to prepare for." With that she turned sharply and stalked off to her dressing room.

"Damn! What in the hell is the matter with her?" Shane wondered 

As Stephanie was in her dressing room calming down, she heard a knock on the door. I swear, she thought, if that is Shane to come in here and give me a lecture on decorum, or how a young lady should act, I'm going to...

"Stephanie? Are you OK?" It wasn't Shane. It was Matt! Stephanie took a quick look in the mirror, then opened the door.

"Hi Matt! How are you?" Stephanie asked with a fake smile on her face

"I'm fine Steph. I was just coming to ask the same of you." Matt said with concern

"What do you mean Matt?" Stephanie asked Mat as she opened the door to let him in with her fake smile still plastered on her face.

"Well, I don't mean to but into your business, but I saw what happened between you and Shane and I came to see if you were OK"

"Oh!" Stephanie said with some surprise. Matt was worried about her? She wondered if Matt knew how she feels about her. "I'm fine Matt. You know how Shane is, he likes to think he's in control of me. About what I wear and stuff."

"Oh, yeah I know how he is, I see how he treats you all the time...I mean...I hear..." Matt looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden. And Stephanie noticed it. Why does he seem uncomfortable, she wondered, he seems, almost like he's embarrassed. I wonder what he's thinking. I wonder if she sees how embarrassed I am? Matt wondered.But it's just that I didn't mean to let her know how much I notice her. She's the boss's daughter. Why would she ever be with a guy like me? While they were both standing there, thinking about each other, Stephanie didn't notice Shane coming towards Stephanie's open dressing room door.

What is Stephanie doing? Shane asked himself. Shouldn't she be studying her notes? Or deciding what to wear? Who is she talking to? As Shane saw his sister was talking to Matt, he tried to control his anger. "Stephanie! Shouldn't you be doing something more constructive with your time?" Shane said pointedly, glaring at Matt.

"Shane I told you earlier, I'm old enough to do what I want ok?Matt here, came by to see how I was doing, and just to come and talk to me." Stephanie said, smiling at Matt. Matt smiled back at her.

"Well, he can't stay to long because Dad wants to talk to you about future storylines. He want you to meet him in the office down the hall in," Shane looked at his watch, "in fifteen minutes."

"Ok Shane. I'll be there. You can leave now. I need to get dressed for the show" Stephanie said getting up off the couch.

"Oh, well, since you're going to be changing, Matt should get out too. Come on Matt." Shane said pulling Matt out the door and shutting the door behind them.

"Bye Matt!" Stephanie yelled out to the now closed door. "Damn it! Why does Shane always have to do something like this? He pisses me off so much! Well, since he made Matt leave, I guess I should really get dressed." As Stephanie was getting dressed, she thought about how Matt acted and what she should say to him next time they were together.

After the meeting with Vince, Stephanie went back to her dressing room to think about the show and of course, Matt. Should I tell him how I feel? Stephanie asked herself. What would he say? What if he says he's not over Lita yet? I know they were really in love. I hope he's over her. I know she's over him, Stephanie said to herself thinking about when she saw Lita kissing Andrew (Test).They made weird couple, but they seem happy with each other. Oh well, no time to think about that now, she said, getting up. I have to go get Paul now for the show. It's almost time to go out there and become Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, no matter how much she wished she could be Stephanie McMahon-Hardy.

"Great show Steph! You did a great job!" Paul said after they walked backstage together after the show.

"Thanks Paul. Do you know, I think they fans actually felt sorry for me tonight after Steve yelled at me again. I guess next week I have to go out there and call them fat or ugly or kiss Kurt or something like that." They both started laughing.

"Well Steph, I'd like to stand here and talk to you, but I promised Jenn we would go out tonight for dinner." Paul said after they stopped laughing.

"Jenn? Oh the new girl? After that little scavenger hunt you made her do, she still liked you? Amazing!"Stephanie joked

"Yeah I guess she still did. She's really fun. Well, I'll be going now. We'll talk later Steph!" Paul said walking of towards the DX dressing room.

As Stephanie looked on after Paul, she wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend. She thought Paul and Jennifer looked so cute together.They looked so happy when they were together. "Why don't I have a boyfriend? I want one too." Stephanie said out loud not knowing thatthere was Matt standing right behind her.

"Well, maybe because you never asked me." Matt said.

"Omigod! Matt, you scared the hell out of me!" Stephanie said breathing hard. 

"Oh, sorry Steph. I was just answering your question. You'd have a boyfriend if you only asked me. I would be your problem solver." Matt said with a boyish grin on his face.

"You would? I mean...how did you know...I mean...who told you?" Stephanie stuttered

"Wow, Steph. Maybe you should try talking in English. It's understood better. But to answer your question, no one told me anything. I like you, so I just hoped you'd feel the same way about me." Matt said nervously 

"Oh, sorry. Well, I do feel the same way. And to show you how I feel..." Stephanie started off saying. But she never finished because she started kissing Matt. At first he was a little surprised, but then he welcomed it. Stephanie pulled Matt into her dressing room, and they continued kissing. Matt started to kiss Stephanie's neck as she pulled off his clothes. First, she pulled off his shirt, then her own. Matt looked at her then continued kissing her all over. Right as his pants and her skirt were about to come off, there was a knock on the door. Damn it, Stephanie thought to herself. She was finally getting what she wanted and someone had to ruin it. 

"Who is it?!" Stephanie yelled

"It's me Steph." It was Shane.

"What do you want Shane?" Stephanie asked while her and Matt were putting their clothes back on.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," Shane said as the door started to open. 

"No!" Stephanie screamed. "Shane, don't come in! Umm...I'm not dressed! I need to put some clothes on! Hold on!" Stephanie hurriedly put her shirt back on and shoved Matt into the adjoining bathroom. "Ok Shane, you can come in now!"

"Ok. Well, anyway, as I was saying. Congratulations on the great show. You looked great. Just next time, try not to..."

"Shane," Stephanie interrupted, "I don't have time for this. I'm tired. I want to rest before we leave. Thank you, but can you leave so I can rest?"

"Sure Steph. Anything you want. I'll talk to you later about it ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye" Stephanie shut the door after him. She locked the door then ran to the bathroom. 

"Sorry about that Matt. I couldn't let Shane see us dong what we were doing. You know how him and my dad are about me dating wrestlers."

"It's ok Steph." Matt said. "I understand how they are."

"Ok, so where were we?" Stephanie and Matt started kissing again. Then off came the clothes, and they made love.

After having sex, they both fell asleep. Stephanie woke up first, and careful not to wake the sleeping Matt, she got dressed. After she was dressed, she sat in a chair next to Matt. He looks so peaceful and angelic when he sleeps, Stephanie thought, it's almost a shame that I have to wake him up. But I have to so we can go back to the hotel. They were still at the arena. The show had just gone off, so no one missed them yet. 

"Matt," Stephanie whispered. "Matt, it's time to wake up. We have to go back to the hotel."

"Humph. Huh? What what'd you say?" Matt said, waking up.

"I said its time to wake up. The show is over. We should go back to the hotel."

"Oh, ok." Matt got up completely naked.

"Wow. I still can't get over how gorgeous you're body is. Especially when you're naked." Stephanie said smiling.

Matt laughed. "Thanks. You're dressed already? How long have you been up?"

"I've been up for a few minutes. I was watching you sleep. You looked like a baby. You looked so peaceful."

Matt put his clothes back on, they kissed, and then he left to find Jeff and Lita. As soon as he left, Stephanie started screaming.

"MATT IS MY BOYFRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Stephanie picked up the phone and called Stacy (The Kat).

"Stace? It's me Steph. You would not believe what just happened! Matt and I are now official! We just had sex!"

"Omigod Stephanie! You and Matt? That's great! But wait a minute, what about your dad and Shane?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are they going to say when they find out about you two?" Stacy asked.

"They won't do anything. I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions. If I want to date Matt Hardy, I will. They can't do anything about it."

"If you say so. I still think they'll want to kill Matt. But congrats on your 'funtime' with Matt. I'll talk to you at the hotel ok?"

"Ok Stace. Bye"

Stephanie hung up the phone feeling a little calmer. What was she going to do about her father and Shane? They told her not to get involved with any of the wrestlers. But she did anyway. But on the other hand, like she's been telling everyone, she's a grown woman. She will and can make her own decisions. Why was everyone trying to run her life all the time? Couldn't she be able to choose for herself for once in her life?

Back at the hotel, Stephanie was so preoccupied with her own thoughts, that she didn't want to see anyone. Not even Matt. She just wanted to be alone. That's why she was kind of aggravated when she heard a knock on her room door. She decided she wouldn't answer it. Whoever it was could wait until tomorrow to talk to her. Stephanie looked over some papers, then decided to go to sleep.

The phone ringing woke Stephanie up. Who could this be? What time is it? The clock next to her bed said 9:38 a.m. 

"Hello?" Stephanie said, her voice still choked with sleep.

"Stephanie?! Thank God you're alive! I was so worried about you!" Shane worried voice came over the phone lines loud and clear.

"Shane, what are you talking about?"

"I came by your room last night to talk to you and you didn't answer. So I called your room afterwards and still no answer. I asked around, and no one had seen you? Where have you been?"

"Shane, did you ever think that maybe I was sleeping? I was at the arena late last night."

"Why were you there late?" Shane asked with suspicion.

" None of your business Shane. I was there, that's all you need to know."

"Whatever Steph. I don't have time to argue with you this morning. I have to go to a meeting. I just called to see where you where, and to check on you. I have to go now. Bye Stephanie." Shane hung up.

Why does he need to know my every move? I can do my own things can't I? I'm not afraid of him or Daddy. But then she wondered, if I wasn't afraid of Shane, then why didn't I tell him where I really was last night? What was she so afraid of? Stephanie decided it was time to get up. She got up, took a shower, then got dressed. What time is it now? 10:46? Good, I still have time to go down and eat breakfast. Stephanie headed downstairs and saw that almost all the WWF superstars were down there eating already. She saw Stacey, King, Jeff, Matt, and Lita all sitting at a table together. She didn't want to go over there, she knew Matt would be all over her, but Matt waved to her to come over so she went.

"Hey Steph," Matt said, "come sit over here with us. We have extra room."

"Oh thanks Matt. How are you guys doing?" Stephanie asked.

"We're fine Stephanie. How are you?" King said answering for everyone.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired though. I didn't get to sleep until late last night. I had some things to work on." Stephanie said, looking at Matt. Matt looked back at her smiling. Stephanie decided then and there that she wouldn't hide this love from Shane or Vince anymore.

"Matt, could you come with me for a minute? I have to talk to you about something."

"Umm, sure Steph. I'll be back in a minute you guys." Stephanie and Matt then got up from the table.

"When are they going to admit that they're a couple now?" Jeff asked to the group. 

"I don't know," King said, "but I hope it's soon. I'm tired of them acting like they don't like each other."

They had no idea how soon it would be.

"What is it Steph?" Matt asked after they were alone.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to tell my dad and Shane about us. I don't think that after what happened between us," Stephanie smiled after saying that, "we should have to hide from them." Stephanie then kissed Matt.

"You're right Steph." Matt said. "When are you going to tell them?"

"I'll tell them as soon as I see them."

"Well, in that case, there's no better time than the present." Matt said motioning for Stephanie to look behind her. Stephanie looked behind her and saw her dad and Shane just coming down. She saw how happy they looked. She wondered if they would still look that happy after she told then the news.

"Steph, I know just what you're thinking.Don't worry right now about how happy they'll be about the news. Just tell them and worry afterwards." Matt reassured her. 

"You're right Matt. I'll just go tell them right now. You'll come with me right?" Stephanie asked Matt.

"Of course I will babe. I won't make you go by yourself." Matt kissed her and then they started walking towards Shane and Vince. They walked over there just walking together, but halfway over there, Matt took Stephanie's hand and held it. Stephanie looked at him gratefully and continued walking. Shane and Vince looked up. They were about to call out Stephanie's name, but then they saw her holding Matt's hand. They looked at each other for answers, but of course, neither had the answers. 

"Dad, Shane, I came over here to tell you that Matt and I are now a couple. I've liked him for a long time now, but never did anything because of how you two were. But I realized that you, Daddy, can tell me what to do business wise, but nothing else. And you, Shane, can't tell me what to do, but you can give advice. That's all. So I made my own decision and decided that I will date Matt. If you don't like it it's too bad." Stephanie said to her father and brother. They were shocked that Stephanie would ever talk to them like that.

"Stephanie," Vince started, "I guess you're right. We have been to overprotective of you. We just don't want to see you hurt. That's why I made up that 'No dating wrestlers' rule. I didn't want you to get hurt, then have to see them everyday. But I know that Matt is a gentleman, and I can trust him. I know that he won't hurt you. I'm sorry for making you feel that we were trying to control you're life."

Shane said, "Like Dad said, Steph, you're right. I was a little overprotective of you. I tried to tell you what to wear because I didn't want all these guys staring at you the wrong way. I'm sorry Steph. Do you forgive us?"

"Of course I do! Dad, you really like Matt? I was hoping you would. Do you guys promise not to try to control my life again?" Stephanie asked them

"We promise." Vince and Shane said together. 

"This is great! Do you guys want to go out to lunch to celebrate? Matt and my treat."

"Sure Stephanie. That'd be great. But Steph, do you think you should be standing that close to Matt?" Vince asked her

"And Steph, you can't wear that shirt. It shows too much." Shane added.

Stephanie and Matt looked at each other in disbelief. After what had just happened, they still thought they could tell her what to do? They're unbelievable!

"Steph, just kidding!" Shane and Vince said together. They started laughing and then Stephanie and Matt joined in. Then they went out to find a place to eat lunch at, talking the whole time about how good Matt and Stephanie looked together. Then, Stephanie knew it would all be ok.

The End


End file.
